Theobald Leonhart (LiEat I)
"A con artist. He tells lies like they're breaths. He changes his appearance and name at each new town."- Game's Description Theobald Leonhart, also known as Theo, is one of the protagonists of LiEat I. He travels around with the second protagonist, Efina, and changes his appearance in every town he travels to. He has a mysterious past that he doesn't talk about. AppearanceCategory:LiEat Characters In LiEat I, he goes by the alias Leo. He sports white hair with a few red streaks throughout. His eyes are orange in the first game. It is mentioned that he has a scar on his cheek. He wears a long red coat with a purple stripe secured with pairs of silver, diamond shaped buttons on either side down the middle. The sleeves and collar end in white tufts. Underneath he wears a simple, loose dark purple shirt. He is also shown to have a tight, black choker necklace around his neck. Personality Leo is rather focused on his work and rarely speaks about his personal life. Whenever he meets a new person, he changes his expression and acts very kindly, in order to gain people's trust. However, he'll act naturally in front of people who already know his real self, like his informants and Efi. He gets annoyed easily, especially by Efi, and her energetic and inquisitive tendencies. Abilities As a con artist, Leo is very skilled as deception and disguise. He changes his appearance and name every time he travels to a different town, and only a few can recognize him. He is also a extremely skilled liar, to the point that Efi cannot manifest his lies. He is also skilled at recognizing if someone is lying without Efi's help, and is capable of deduction, allowing him to work out who is responsible for certain actions. He is also skilled at fighting, and is capable of wielding and throwing knifes. he can attack lie monsters and people consumed by lies, but only when he is fighting with Efi. Relationships Efina Leo is very dismissive of Efi, often calling her a runt or a brat, is unwilling to spend time playing games with her and mainly interested in the information she can find. However he does care about her to some extent, as he refuses to sell Efi, even though she's worth a lot, and he throws himself in front of Keith Rigfire's spear to protect her in Bad End 2. Neil Masefield They have met in the past. Leo has no major like or dislike for Neil, but does try to avoid him as much as he can. He also uses the captain to gain information. Brett Graves Leo has no major like or dislike for Brett, but does try to avoid him as much as he can. Due to Brett's dislike of humans, Leo seems to find him more of an annoyance. Rosalie Rosemarie Rosalie is an informant that Leo has used in the past. He refers to her as "feathers", and worries for her safety after he discovers the truth behind the town's legend. Carol Deledda Carol is an informant that Leo uses. He refers to her as "the informant with the hat". They have met in the past, and she asked Leo to discover if a bluebird really exists and if he could capture it, although he only obtained one of its feathers. Trivia * Despite beer being listed as one of the things he likes, Efi reveals in LiEat I that he can't handle it well, and gets woozy straight away, and also he doesn't really like spicy foods. * Theo's name in the freeware version is a direct translation of the original japanese ("Teobaldo Leonhearts"). Steam's translation changed the spelling to "Theobald Leonhart". Gallery (Spoilers) ] Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:LiEat Characters